Stupid Boys
by Starpaw
Summary: Reka and Takato sitting in a tree...is it possible? An funny little fic I wrot for fun about the two falling for each other


Stupid Boys

Author: Starpaw ( karlsonn5@aol.com)

Description: A conversation with Kazu leaves Takato wondering, is Rika really falling for him? More importantly is he falling for her? Surely it couldn't be, but when they join forces in battle things they wonder if they could become closer. Set a few years after the third season or something.

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I am not making any money from this (I wish!) and Digimon is the intellectual property of Fox kids or whoever. I am merely doing this for fun. As they say merely playing in the sandbox of Digimon, everything will be returned afterwards, buckets, spades and sand. By the way any funny smells left are nothing to do with me ;)

And I admit some details may be wrong because due to fox kids I haven't actually seen the end of series three, grrr!

Boy and Boy kissing, girl and boy kissing, Well they've both got to be done haven't they? LOL if this offends you then go away, go on, scram!

On with the story…

If I could look beyond you face

And photograph you hidden place

Would I see you smiling in the picture?

Smash!

"Wow great shot!"

Boom! Smash!

"Wow that's even better buddy!"

Crunch!

"No, the bottles not the tree."

"Sorry Takato-mon"

"Just Takato"

"Sorry Takato-mon"

"I give up."

SMASH!

"Wow fantastic shot Guilmon! Pro-digis!"

"Jesus who uses catchphrases from season one anymore? Hey he's got almost a bad shot as you Takato!"

"Shut up Kento"

"Gonna make me?" Takato stayed silent and concentrated on improving Guilmon's aim with his pyro-sphere  "I thought not, look he's shaking just thinking about fighting me" They'd been practising all morning, with mixed results. Kenta,Kazu, Jeri,Henry and Terriormon had tagged along to give some, constructive criticism.

"Cant we give this up and go back to the hideout, I'm sweltering out here" complained Kento who had been getting more and more irritable as the morning progressed. Henry stood up from where he had been sitting on the grass and dusted off his jeans with his hands.

"Kento's right, the Digimon are exhausted. Just look at Guilmon" Takato looked over to Guilmon, he was laid on hi back gasping for breath and groaning, Terriormon was trying his best to shield him from the sun with his huge ears. Henry was right, and he ha to admit he needed a break too.

"Okay back to the hideout!" Takato shouted which was met with a cheer from everybody. When they turned in the direction of the hideout everyone nearly jumped out of their skin. Rika was stood behind them leaning against a tree, her eyes hidden by the tinted shades she liked to wear so much. She was stood arms crossed as calm as always sporting her usual tomboy jeans and T-shirt.

"Your pathetic, call that training?" It seemed she'd brought her usual mood with her too "You should be out trying to find some real fights _Takato"_

"Oh, Hello to you too Rika," said Takato being as polite as possible "We haven't seen any evil Digimon in years you know that." It was true, since they had returned from the Digital world. It had been quiet since then, sometimes Takato thought it was too quiet but he had to admit he was glad of the rest. The Digital world could really take it out a tamer.

"That's no excuse for slacking, we need to stay alert"

"Well why don't you go stay alert somewhere else?" asked Kazu making no attempt to mask his dislike for Rika "Somewhere but here?" Rika snorted.

"I was just about too, who wants to hang around with a bunch of losers like you?"

"Maybe you could go stay alert with your silly yellow partner." Kazu knew he shouldn't have said that. It was at that moment that Renomon chose to appear, directly behind him.

"What did you say human?" Renomon inquired in her icy cold voice, it sent shivers down Kazu's spine. He fiddled with his cap trying to find something to say.

"Um, ahhh, err," he said, " I was juts complementing Rika on what a great Tamer she is and how lucky she is to have you!" he lied.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." Renomon's ears were twitching in enjoyment of watching the young boy squirm.

Renomon joined Rika and together they walked off through the park. It took several minutes for Kazu to stop shaking and muttering that he wasn't scared really and that he could have beaten her any day. Finally they reached the hideout, everyone had to admit that it wasn't up too much. It was an old concrete bunker, crumbling and dingy. But it was out of the way and not prone to visitors. Perfect for hiding a huge red dinosaur. Eventually they all got inside and sat themselves down.

Kenta was the first to speak

"Well it's obvious why she's like it, isn't it?"

"Yeap."

"Sure is."

"Ruff, yes." Said Jeri with her hand puppet. Everyone answered yes.

"Um, guys, why?" asked the goggle wearing Takato. Everyone groaned.

"Well it's obvious, she fancies you!" teased Kazu

"Me?"

"You hadn't noticed?"

"No?"

"How she always talks about you?"

"And she's always around you" added Jeri trying to hold a giggle, and not succeeding very well.

"And the puppy dog eyes she makes at you!"

"She does not"

"And the way she says your name _Takato" _added Teriermon imitating Rika's voice perfectly. Henry laughed along with Terriermon instead of stopping him and asking him to be polite like usual. 

"You know very well what she wants Takato" with that, Kazu grabbed Henry and kissed him squarely on the lips. A long lingering kiss that Henry didn't try to pull away from or protest. After what seemed like hours to everyone in the hideout Kazu stopped and leant away from Henry. Who was blushing furiously turning a shade of red that would have put Guilomon to shame.

"_That's _what Rika wants from you." said Kazu with a huge grin across his face. Teriormon was now rolling about on his back in hysterics and Guilmon had his head titled and mouth wide open looking thoroughly puzzled by his human friends. Kenta was looking less then pleased with the spiky haired kisser and was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Kazu noticed his friend's anger.

"What's up with you super grumpy-mon," asked kazu still smiling "I was only demonstrating."

"You didn't have to demonstrate _quite _so well." hissed Kenta venomously.

"Dammn your cute when you're angry"

"Just when I'm angry?" retorted Kenta. Kazu stood up and took Kenta's hand in his own.

"I'd love to stay and chat but it seems I'll have to go and make it up it up with this jealous little bitch. What can I say? The boy needs me" Kenta stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Don't believe that for a second," said Kenta, now smiling "I'd probably get a better kiss from a geckomon" he laughed and made a speedy exit.

"Hey Kenta wait up man! You know you cant run as fast as me anyway, you're so gonna pay for that!" Kazu shouted after his boyfriend and sped of after him "See you later guys." For a long time after the two had left the rest of the group sat in silence, too stunned by what had just happened to speak.

"I suppose they had a point." Chirped Teriormon finally breaking the silence

"About the Gekomon?" asked Guilmon looking as confused as before

 "No about Rika silly"

"Oh, I don't get it?"

"Call your self a trainer Takato?" said Terriermon sarcastically "what do you teach him?"

"Terriormon!" cut in Henry, back to his usual self.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"That's why you shouldn't say it"

"What did Kazu do Takato-Mon?" inquired Guilmon looking deeply confused.

"They kissed," said Jeri, using her glove puppet which she still had after all these years "It's um, what people do to, um, show they love each other" she said in a voice a bit higher then her own and moving the mouth of the dog puppet in time with her words. Takato had seen her do this before when she was nervous, or talking about something that made her nervous. Guilmon watched transfixed on the small girl and the puppet occasionally nodding to show her was beginning to understand. _Kazu was kidding right? _Takato asked himself._ Right?_

Clank!

Clank clank

Crunch! Rika stomped on the can she had been kicking along the street, flattening it against the pavement. She grumbled to herself and slumped down against a tree savouring the shade it offered.

"Stupid Takato, He wouldn't know how to be a proper tamer even if he had an instruction manual!"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh Rika" Renomon was perched a few feet above her tamer.

"Hardly, stupid boy." She hissed

"Especially for someone who you..oh never mind." Said Renomon breaking of her own sentence. Rika leaned back so she could see her partner in the tree. Her huge bushy yellow tail swaying from side to side.

"Someone who I what?"

"Never mind."

"Say it Renomon" ordered Rika

"Who you," Renomon paused "love?" Rika snorted and started to laugh loudly.

"You've got to be kidding?" she inquired.

"Does this look like a face that kids?" maybe not.

"That's not true he's annoying, and childish and his hair, his hair…" Rika started to drift off mind rant and was overcome by a dreamy kind of stare "And his eyes." Rika was lost in this dream world until she heard laughing above her. Renomon was laughing at her!

"On shut up!" she yelled angrily. Renomon shimmered and disappeared from the tree branch. _Stupid Renomon _thought Rika_ What does a Digimon know about love? _ She corrected herself _not that I'm in love with Takato anyway, right?_

…and I don't know what you want

And you don't know 

So what's the point in asking?

And you're almost happy 

Almost content

But your head hurts…

It wasn't until later when he had said good-bye to the rest of the team and was heading home with Guilmon that Takato let himself think about the situation with Rika. Kazu had to be joking didn't he, that was it. A practical joke to wind him up. Haha, funny Kazu. Only then he set himself thinking what if it was true? Would it really be that bad? He was so caught up in the conflict between these two ideas that he barely heard the high-pitched bleeping coming from his Digivice clipped onto his belt. He looked at it and several red triangles whizzing around the small digital screen

"Wow, a Digimon. After all this time?" Takato sped off if the direction of the digital field being shown on his screen.

"It's close!" he said to himself. Something else was closer however. All of a sudden Takato felt himself hit something moving very fast and tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Stupid goggle head!" it was Rika. Takato propped himself up and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh Hi Rika, Didn't see you there"

"Obviously."

"So, I guess you know about the Digimon too? Do you think we should call.." he was cut of by Rika who held up her hand to stop him.

"Already tried that, nobodies answering their phones, it's just me and you"

"You and me?"

 Rika's eyes narrowed "You wish, get up!" Takato followed orders and stood up

"Follow me." Issuing her second order in as many minutes, Takato follwed her as they ran through the winding streets and back alleys. After ten minutes of constant running Rika stopped and looked around.

"Its here," whispered Rika to Takato "Renomon?" as soon Rika said this Renomon shimmered into visibility next to her.

"I'm ready"

"Guilmon?" asked Takato. Guilmon ran up beside him gasping for breath

"Ready Takato-mon!" A thick fog was being to creep in around the couple, slowly at first and ten speeding up until it clouded the whole street.

"Look sharp!" said Rika. It was then that the new Digimon they had detected earlier decided to show himself. A long shadow fell across the tamers. Minotaurmon. Rika checked her Digi-vice. Ultimate level, master of the dark side quake. This was going to be a tough one. _No matter _she thought _The uglier they are the harder they fall. _ Takato took the lead and attacked first.

"Guilmon, pyro-sphere!" The huge red Digimon leapt into action and drew in all his strength. Guilmon opened his mouth and let rip a huge flaming fire ball that streaked through the night air and hit its target square on, engulfing Minatarumon in crimson flame that flicked and flashed across his tough hide. A perculular thing happened, Minatarumon begin to laugh, louder and louder. The noise mixing with the stench of charred flesh wafting through the air.

"He's laughing at us, Renomon it's your turn, walk all over him"

"My pleasure" replied Renomon. She disappeared from Rika's side and reappeared a few feet above the enemy.

"Diamond Storm!" called out Renomon hundreds of tiny shards of pure light appeared in front of her and darted towards the enemy. Minatarumon continued to laugh. Renomon tried again.

"DIAMOND STORM." The tiny sharp lights striking the bull Digimon, no effect.

"Pathetic adversaries!" taunted Minatarumon no longer willing to stand by and let everyone else have the fun. He lifted up the huge silver contraption fixed to his arms and began to shot thousands of balls of yellow energy at Renomon and Guilmon. The two Digimon frantically moved to dodge the attack like dancers in step to a fast piece of music. Neither Digimon managed to doge all of them and were knocked back onto the floor. Minatarumon laughed again and turned his attention away from the fallen Digimon, to Takato. He moved towards him purposefully and lifted his immense fist above his head. Rika screamed "Nooo." And ran over to aid her friend, crashing into him and to safety as the Digimon crashed into the pavement sending shards of concrete flying over the length of the street. Rika looked up and was almost blinded by the bright white light beaming from her Digivice.

Digi-valution activate!

At the same moment Renomon was shielded by a clear bubble of rippling digital energy as she began to shift and morph into something far more powerfull. Rika had seen this a million times before. As the skin from her friend melted and peeled away like paint and reformed around, Keubimon. Nine yellow tails lashing behind her each tipped with an eerie blue glowing flame. Rika was still leaning across Takato shielding him from danger.

"Keubimon, dragon wheel!" Keubimon leapt into the air and began to spin faster and faster like a Catherine wheel until a blue dragon shaped trail flew from her striking Minaturumon. The bull Digimon screamed as his body began to lose stability. He flickered, once twice and then exploded into bits of harmless Digital data that floated up into the night sky.  

"Yes!" shouted Takato as loud as he could manage "We defeated him. He leaned over to Rika. Closed his eyes, and kissed her. The kiss was long and lingering, tounges intertwining and lips brushing against lips. Takato raised his hand and stroked it across Rika's cheek and held it there. Until he realised what he was doing.

"Oh," stuttered Takato seeing the look on Rika's face "I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean, I, just don't hit me!"

"I wasn't going to hit you." Said Rika

"Really?"

"I was just wondering why you stopped." said Rika. Takato was shocked, he tried to speak but his mouth just didn't want to cooperate instead it just opened and closed making him look like a goldfish. Rika teased her hand through his scruffy brown hair, taking of his goggles and tossing them to the ground.

"Stupid boy." Smiled Rika, putting her arms around Takato's waist and drawing herself in closer to him. _He smells good _thought Rika wondering why she hadn't got around to doing this sooner. _When did I start thinking of Takato as a boyfriend rather then a rival? _The couple's hands started exploring, Takato gently traced the arc of Rikia's back with his fingers and without thinking eased the blondes t-shirt up and over her head. Dropping it to the floor. Rika took a hold of Takato's belt and used it pull him in closer, she wanted him as close as possible. Slowly she slipped her hands under the young tamers t-shirt and began to caress Takato's chest and across his nipples, making him shudder and let out a gasp of air.

"You okay?" whispered Rika resting her forehead against Takato's. Tiny beads of sweat making their way down both of their faces. Takato leaned back to get a better look at her._ Boy, she really is beautiful, why didn't I see that before? _He looked directly into her deep eyes that threatened to swallow him.

"I love you Rika." Confessed the love struck brunette, he had never been so sure of anything in his life. Rika smiled at him and let herself be swept away again in Takato's embrace.

…But you're almost happy

Almost content

But your head hurts

It's easy to get lost in you

To fall sleep inside of you

I want to return to you

The reason to be here

The reason to be here…

Takato awoke slowly feeling groggy. He looked around at his surroundings. The hideout, what was he doing there? Laid under a sheet no less? He noticed the hand laid across his bare chest, he tried to move it until he became lucid enough to realise that it wasn't his. From under the sheet emanated a groan.

"Morning" whispered Rika rolling in closer to her new boyfriend and kissing him gently on the cheek. She rolled over, sighed and instantly fell asleep again. Takato felt calm watching her sleep, the slow and gentle rise of the stomach as she breathed. He would have been content to stay there watching all day. If Henry and Terriormon hadn't burst in.

"Takato, I've been looking for…" He saw his semi-naked friend and Rika lying next to him and decided not to finish the rest of the sentence.

"I um, sorry, I'll just." Terriormon was perched on top of Henry's head looking equally as shocked.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of an attack!" he commented

"Terriormon!" Takato could hear Terrriormon protesting to Henry as they ran off.

"Shit." spat Takato fumbling to put on his trousers while stumbling towards the door. By the time he had wrestled on his trousers and stumbled down the steps onto the main path from the hideout Henry was long gone. 

"Shit shit!" he repeated under his breath.

"Takato?" the shocked tamer span around on the spot and was greeted by the sight of Renomon perched on the wooden park bench. She motioned for him to sit down with her.

"Um hi, what's up Renomon?" The tall yellow digimon's eyes narrowed into small slits

"I wanted to talk to you about Rika."

"Oh." Takato gulped fiddling with his goggles. He could see this probably wasn't going to end well. She was mad at him no doubt.

"What about Rika?"

"How I'm glad that you both had the courage to tell the truth at last." Or maybe a little doubt.

"Oh." That's all Takato could manage right now

"You have to promise me you'll take care of her, I can protect her but she needs you too" Takato placed his hand on Renomon's shoulder

"I will, I promise," said Takato. Renomon stood to her full height.

"I know you will otherwise you'll have to face Me." joked Renomon, Takato was almost sure he saw her smile.

"Hey goggle head, you buying me breakfast or what?" shouted Rika from the entrance to the hideout behind them; covered only by the sheet he had found himself under a few minutes ago. When Takato turned back to speak to Renomon he saw that she had vanished.

"Typical." He walked up the steps and returned to the scantly clad Rika.

"Who where you talking too?" 

 "Oh nobody" he lied hugging her tightly and leading her back inside the hideout.

_You were right Renomon _thought Rika _you're always right, thank you._

…Far too many ways to go

We learnt so much 

We never know

Where to look 

Or when we should stop looking.

K's Choice-Almost Happy

Jason Karlson (Starpaw)


End file.
